4 Días
by mimichanMC
Summary: Booth vivía en un mundo imaginario mientras dormía aquellos 4 días de coma... pero en el mundo real como vivió aquellos 4 días Temperance mientras esperaba.
1. Día 1

_Todos los personajes de la serie Bones, Pertenecer a la compañía FOX, el productor Hart Hanson y la escritora Katy Reich, hago esto sin fin de lucro, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_4 Días_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Día 1_**

La antropóloga forense miró a todos a su alrededor con una suerte de rencor. ¿Cómo es que estaban todos tan tranquilos?, ¿Cómo es que no estaban tan preocupados como ella? o ¿Por qué ella, a pesar de saber que, sí bien era una operación complicada, todo se había hecho como debería haberse hecho, el medico cirujano había hecho todas las cosas con una perfección relajante, estaba tan angustiada?

Habían pasado 4 horas y él aun no despertaba de la anestesia, en ese preciso momento odiaba no ser cirujana. Había entendido esencialmente todo el procedimiento de la operación, pero lo cierto era, ese no era su campo, huesos, eso entendía, de huesos.

Ahora mismo Sweets y Cam discutían sobre algo, mientras Ángela dormitaba en el hombro de Hodgins. Eran ya la 1:00 am, la operación había durado en promedio 6 horas había salido cansada del quirófano, con el olor de la sangre de Booth en sus fosas nasales. No olía diferente de otra sangre, pero era la sangre de Booth, eso lo hacia diferente para ella. Y había regresado a la sala de espera, mientras Booth estaba en recuperación, se había sentado en la sala retomando una y otra vez en su cabeza todo el procedimiento, como se había hecho la extracción del tejido, como había sido cuidado y dejado intacto el cerebro de Booth, todo había sido excelente, su corazón o respiración no habían decaído nunca, los asistentes habían limpiado y pasado el material con presteza, el anestesiólogo siempre pendiente de los signos vitales de Booth, habían abierto y cerrado con perfecta técnica.

La operación había dicho el medico, había sido un éxito.

Pero Booth aun no despertaba.

Había querido tranquilizarse a si misma y a los demás explicándoles que todo había salido bien, que no había habido una sola complicación. Pero la verdad fuera dicha, se moría de angustia, tenía incluso ganas de llorar y no, sino lo había hecho era porque no quería poner mas nerviosos a los demás con su preocupación, era Booth quien estaba en aquella camilla en la habitación estéril, no ella.

Había visto los ojos de Booth antes que se cerraran, él había presionado su mano y había dicho "te veo pronto" y su confianza fue la suya. Había estado segura que despertaría después de poco y la miraría como siempre y haría un chiste sobre su operación, le diría que estaba incomodo en la cama, le diría que se perdería el ultimo partido de hockey de la temporada, le diría cualquier cosa… pero aun no le decía nada, ¡Aun no despertaba maldita sea!

En ese momento el medico cirujano se acercó a la sala de espera, ella se levantó y lo abordó antes que nadie mas pudiera hacerlo.

- Doctor…

- Doctora Brennan – respondió el medico con educación – pensé que iría a casa, la operación fue muy larga y debe estar exhausta.

- ¿Por qué aun no ha despertado? – preguntó sin rodeos - entiendo que debe de tener un determinado tiempo para que el efecto de la anestesia termine, pero me parece que ha sido excesivo.

El medico suspiró y ella sintió una opresión en el pecho.

- El paciente ha entrado en coma – Brennan escuchó el jadeo de Ángela y a Sweets acercarse mas, pero no giró a verlo – asumimos que el sistema del agente Booth no ha respondido correctamente a la cantidad de anestesia administrada y su cuerpo se mantiene en reposo por ello.

- ¡Como es posible eso! ¡Que clase de anestesista tienen contratado! – espetó con una furia creciente el joven psicólogo.

- Hemos administrado al paciente no más de lo correspondiente a su peso y…

- Yo estuve allí Sweets – dijo la antropóloga forense interrumpiendo al doctor, que no tenia ninguna necesidad de defenderse – fueron muy cuidadosos, no ha sido culpa de ellos.

- Pero…

- Creo que tiene que ver mas con la resistencia de Booth, ¿Recuerdas como se puso con el hidrocodona? – Continuó – alucinaba solo con un poco de opiáceos.

Sweets regresó y se dejó caer en un sillón con las manos aferrando sus rodillas.

- ¿Hubo algún daño en sus centros respiratorios? ¿algún daño cerebral evidente? – preguntó la forense detrás de ella.

- No, el paciente esta respirando correctamente y responde bien a los estímulos – explicó el medico - Debemos esperar, sí todo sigue igual, solo es cuestión de tiempo que reaccione.

- Puedo verlo – preguntó la antropóloga antes de poderse detener – yo… quizá yo no debería.

- Si doctora Brennan – respondió el medico – ha salido de terapia intensiva y esta en una habitación.

- Gracias.

- Me retiro, buenas noches.

El medico se alejó de la sala. Temperance sintió como sí pudiera caer al piso, estaba en coma, no había reaccionado bien a la anestesia… y si…

- Todo estará bien _honey_ – su mejor amiga estaba a su lado y la sostenía de la cintura, cómo su hubiera podido ver lo que pensaba – Booth es un toro, va a salir de esta.

- Si – dijo con una sonrisa falsa – sé que todo va a estar bien.

- ¿Vamos a casa? – le ofreció.

- No – dijo buscando los motivos por los cuales no quería irse – él, puede despertar en cualquier momento, y se sentirá confundido, síalguien esta aquí, al menos…

- De acuerdo – dijo su amiga entendiendo aun lo que ella no había dicho – pasare por tu apartamento si quieres y te traeré algo.

- Si – respondió - solo mi computadora, así al menos no estaré aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

- Está bien – y se despidió con un beso en su mejilla - descansa.

Todos los demás se despidieron de ella. El mundo evidentemente no se detenía por que Booth estuviera en el hospital. Cam, Hodgins y Ángela debían volver al laboratorio, había trabajo que hacer, ella también debía volver pero tenía días de vacaciones que podía cobrar y quedarse hasta que Booth despertara, solo un par de días, confiaba ciegamente en ello.

Cuando todos de fueron solo tuvo que explicarle a la enfermera encargada que tenía permiso de quedarse con él, y cuando lo confirmó la guio a su habitación dejándola a solas con él, Booth estaba allí en la camilla tan tranquilo y pacifico como cuando dormía, se sentó a su lado y miró la maquina donde sus signos vitales caminaban con un ritmo regular. Él solo dormía, trato de convencerse a si misma, solo estaba allí dormido recuperándose de la operación.

- Hey Booth – probó, quería poderse convencer que solo dormía, pero él no despertó tenía el sueño muy ligero, el menor ruido lo despertaba siempre, años de entrenamiento de francotirador no se podían sacar nunca de encima. Sintió una lagrima bajar por su mejilla derecha y enseguida la limpió – oh, esto es ridículo.

Pero se corrigió para si misma enseguida, no, no era ridículo llorar por el, por su amigo y su compañero, él se merecía esa debilidad de su parte aunque eso no lo ayudara.

Recargó su cabeza en la camilla y lo miró de cerca. Él iba a recuperarse, lo sabía solo que tenia tanto miedo que la razón no le diera la verdad esta vez.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eran las 3:00 am cuando una enfermera entró en la habitación, ella despertó enseguida asustada que algún cambio hubiera ocurrido mientras ella dormía.

- ¿Está bien? – le preguntó.

- Si – respondió la enfermera que acomodó la almohada de Booth y checó los tubos de suero en su brazo - ¿Es usted su esposa?

- Su pareja – dijo, había dicho antes que sostenían una relación romántica para que le permitieran estar allí. Además era técnicamente cierto, eran pareja en el trabajo.

- Los signos no han cambiado – dijo con calma – sabe, he leído en algunos artículos que cuando una persona está en coma, aun escucha a las personas a su alrededor.

- Solo es una teoría sin ningún fundamento – refutó ella - ningún comatoso puede asegurar que así sea, después de que han despertado no suelen poseer ningún recuerdo.

- Bueno, puede que no sea verdad, pero sí lo fuera ¿No cree que le gustaría poder por lo menos en su sueño saber que usted estuvo aquí hablándole? – dijo la enfermera con una amplia sonrisa – podría ayudarla también a usted.

- A mi en que podría ayudarme – respondió, y la enfermera no le respondió – pero… si, a él le gustaría.

- Vendré de nuevo a las 6 am para checarlo – dijo con la misma amabilidad - descanse.

- Gracias.

La enfermera salió de la habitación dejándola a solas con el durmiente hombre en la cama. Por un momento quedo hipnotizada mirando su pecho ascender y descender, respirando, aferrado a la vida.

- A ti te gustaría verdad Booth… te gustaría que yo te hablara mientras estas aquí recostado aburriéndote como una ostra en el fondo del mar… – él creía en hablar hasta con las personas ya no están vivas, seguramente también creería en algo como esto - de que podría hablarte… - se sentó de nuevo a su lado, el sueño se había ido por completo – ¡oh! podría contarte de un libro espantoso que recién leí, se supone que era sobre una investigación criminal, pero los protagonistas estaban mucho mas inmersos en su pequeño idilio sexual que en la investigación, ya sé que yo hago lo mismo, pero por lo menos en mis libros son mas inteligentes, la propia… ¿Cuál era el nombre de esta escritora? – Hizo memoria – Oh si, Linda Howard. Me lo regaló en una fiesta de editores el año pasado, es increíblemente popular aunque no se porque – podía imaginar la respuesta de Booth y sonrió - ¿Me pregunto si yo podría hacer algo así?, supongo que sino me tomara mi trabajo en serio podría… llegaría a ser incluso divertido. – él no respondió por supuesto, pero ella casi podía adivinar lo que él diría - Al principio todo el asunto de ángulos de balas y la forma en la que aparentemente habían dañado al cuerpo, aunque ya sabes que la carne no es lo mío me intrigó, hasta que descubrí que todo era un concepto sobre algo futurista, de todos modos te contare…

_Fin capitulo 1_

_Sábado 6 de agosto de 2012_

_6:06 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Nota de autora_**_: hola, pues estoy viendo de nuevo la serie y recordé este momento de la historia que es mi favorito, ya sabemos como lo paso Booth, pero nunca nos dijeron como lo pasaron los demás a su alrededor así que dije, por que no._

_Aquí un nuevo proyecto pequeñito, así que espero que lo disfruten._

_Ya saben todo lo que pido para seguir escribiendo es solo un pequeño review chiquitito no importa, pero me alegra siempre saber que es lo que opinan de mis historias._

_Por el momento es todo, así que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._

_Tata_

**_Mimi chan_**


	2. Día 2

_Todos los personajes de la serie Bones, Pertenecer a la compañía FOX y el productor Hart Hanson y la escritora Katy Reich, hago esto sin fin de lucro, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_4 Días_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Día 2_**

_La gente dice que solo se vive una vez, pero la gente se equivoca en eso, al igual que se equivoca en todo. En los momentos de mayor oscuridad antes del alba una mujer regresa a su cama, ¿Qué vida lleva? ¿Es la misma vida que llevaba hace media hora, hace un día, hace un año? En su camino a la cama cálida ve la figura durmiente de un hombre desnudo en ella ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Llevan vidas separadas o comparten la misma vida? _

_Al entrar dentro de las sabanas aquel hombre ha dado la vuelta, la felicidad simple y excitante de mirarlo al rostro, adormilado y desaliñado la embarga, él acaricia su brazo en un intimo saludo. _

_- ¿Me amas? – pregunta ella, una parte de si misma que no sabe a ciencia cierta cual es, le pide cada minuto de sus días que él se lo confirme, que se lo repita siempre._

_- Si – responde el hombre anticipando lo que viene, deseando que aquella simple pregunta abra las posibilidades - ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?_

_- Sino tienes mucho sueño – dijo invitando. _

_Él no necesitó más indicación, la pasión era un idioma que los dos entendían perfectamente, sabían como debían moverse juntos, como encontrarse uno al otro dentro de aquella cama. Una dulce urgencia los consumía juntos cuando sentían que los llamaba y se entregaban sin reservas._

_Se avecina una tormenta que todavía esta a lo lejos en el horizonte, pero los relámpagos surcan los cielos, ¿Alguno de los dos es consiente de las inminentes turbulencias? ¿Notan el chisporroteo de la electricidad en el viento?, ¿O ven el poder que generan entre ellos?..._

- ¿Piensas que suena tonto? – le preguntó al agente en la cama – no suena como nada que haya hecho antes.

Después de que Ángela le había llevado su computadora había decidido escribir algo. Había intentado concentrarse en su ultimo libro pero le había sido imposible, se había puesto en un archivo nuevo y era como si el propio Booth le hubiera dicho "hey, ¿No decías que intentarías algo diferente?". Deseaba escribir algo que Booth leyera, algo que no tuviera tanta ciencia, algo que pudiera leer y reírse de ello, sabía que leía sus libros, y sabía que eran buenos, pero se preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que él disfrutaría leer…? había decidido escribir algo para él.

- Dra. Brennan.

La antropóloga miró a su espalda, una mujer rubia conocida estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta con un niño pequeño.

- Rebecca, Parker – cerró su computadora y se levantó – lo siento yo…

- No se preocupe doctora Brennan – respondió la mujer suponiendo que quería disculparse por no avisar lo que había pasado - puedo entenderlo, el Dr. Sweets se ha comunicado conmigo.

El niño se acercó a la cama y miró a su padre allí dormido.

- Dra. Bones ¿Qué le pasó a mi papá? – le preguntó con una evidente angustia en su voz.

- Descubrieron que tenía… - Temperance se detuvo y miró a su compañero, casi podía escucharlo decir "¡Por todos los cielos Bones, no te atrevas a decirle algo así a mi hijo!" – una enfermedad rara del sueño – inventó – así que dormirá por algunos días y después estará muy bien Parker.

- ¿En serio? – dijo escéptico el chico.

- La doctora Brennan no tiene ningún motivo para mentirte hijo – dijo la madre del niño a su espalda – te lo dije tu papá esta bien.

Parker se sentó en la cama al lado de su papá y lo vio dormido, casi podía sentir su miedo, no sabía porque siempre había entendido mejor a los niños de lo que alguna vez habría podido entender a cualquier adulto, quizá por que los niños eran mas sinceros, no sabían de la necesidad de las mentiras, de las apariencias o de esconder lo que sentían, hambre, miedo, frio, soledad, todo lo dirían siempre en voz alta para que alguien les procurara lo que les hacia falta.

- Hey, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí un rato Parker? – le preguntó la doctora al niño en la habitación – yo debo ir a casa a darme una ducha y descansar un poco, pero alguien se tiene que quedar a cuidar a tu papá.

- ¿Por qué si no esta muy enfermo debemos cuidarlo? – preguntó con duda el niño.

- ¿No te cuida tu mamá cuando tienes gripe? – dijo la doctora con la mayor lógica de la que era capaz.

- Ya entiendo. – dijo el niño convencido.

Temperance admiraba toda la inteligencia de Parker, tenía que haberla heredado de su padre. Recogió sus cosas y salía de la habitación cuando Rebecca la alcanzó.

- Doctora Brennan – la abordó – ¿Cuál es el estado de Seally?

- Quizá sea mejor que le preguntes al doctor yo solo… - quiso evitarla.

- Por favor doctora Brennan – la interrumpió – si hay alguien que sepa aun mejor como esta Seally, es usted.

- ¿Por qué yo? – le preguntó cortante.

- Por la relación que tiene con él – respondió la mujer rubia.

- No tengo ninguna relación con Booth – respondió por habito - solo somos compañeros de trabajo y amigos.

- ¿Puede decir eso a pesar de que esta en coma? – dijo la otra mujer con un acento de reproche y sorpresa - pensé que en un momento así, sería por lo menos sincera consigo misma.

Temperance no supo que responder. No quería responder, no quería responderle sobre todo a una mujer que lo había botado de su vida y que cada día se la hacia mas complicada, había visto a Booth extrañar a Parker mas veces de las que podía mencionar todo por culpa de esta mujer.

- Se lo que esta pensando – dijo la rubia – y en ocasiones me pregunto a mi misma si no tome la decisión incorrecta, pero lo cierto es que yo no era el tipo de mujer que habría podido ser feliz con Booth… en cambio usted…

- La operación del tumor fue un éxito – dijo la antropóloga sin querer discutir nada mas con esta mujer – pero al parecer fue la cantidad de anestesia lo que en realidad lo afecto, Booth tiene poca resistencia a los fármacos, pero es algo que no advertí que pudiera ocasionar algún problema hasta ahora. Sus signos vitales no han variado en nada, sigue estable, así que los médicos dicen que solo es cuestión de tiempo.

- Gracias – respondió la mujer.

- Realmente quiero ir y darme un baño, - dijo de nuevo la antropóloga forense tratando de que la otra mujer la dejara pasar - ¿Pueden quedarse aquí por lo menos una hora?, será suficiente.

- Si doctora Brennan,

- Gracias.

Rebecca se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la antropóloga, esta fue directo a la puerta del ascensor que estaba a un par de metros, llamó para bajar y esperó.

- Doctora… - la ex de Booth trajo de nuevo su atención - usted puede tener a Seally atado a la vida, por favor, no lo abandone.

Temperance no respondió, solo siguió caminando y entró en el elevador sin mayor dilación.

No lo abandonaría, no por que esa mujer se lo pidiera, no lo abandonaría solo porque no deseaba hacerlo, él era su compañero y su amigo y estaría allí como su mano derecha, mientas él la necesitara.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_- Tú eres como Islandia… - dijo el hombre barriéndola con una calurosa mirada - fría por fuera, pero por dentro un volcán…_

Temperance tuvo que reírse de su ocurrencia, tenía que reconocer que era su vanidad la que escribía esa línea, ella, la mujer que todos decían que era fría, racional e inteligente a un grado superlativo también podía ser sensual, incluso ardiente y con Booth…

Lo miró y casi brincó de su silla Booth sonreía, ¡maldita sea si solo era un reflejo!, pero él estaba sonriendo.

- Booth… - lo llamó pero él no respondió - Booth… ¡Booth! – insistió con mas energía.

- Cariño ¿Qué pasa? – Ángela entró en la habitación en ese momento.

- Booth esta sonriendo – respondió la antropóloga antes de poder detenerse.

Ángela miró al hombre en la cama, no lucía diferente de cómo había estado el día anterior, miró a su amiga que no se atrevía a mirar de nuevo.

- Ve a casa – le dijo con decisión.

- Yo tengo que quedarme – le respondió la antropóloga.

- Cariño ve a casa, no es una petición - dijo recogiendo ella misma el portátil que la antropóloga había dejado sobre la camilla - es hora de que vayas a descansar, estoy segura de que a Booth no le gustaría que estuvieras aquí hasta el cansancio, ve y descansa hoy en la noche.

Temperance miró de nuevo a Booth en la cama, estaba igual, exactamente en la misma posición que había estado todo ese tiempo, había sido su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada.

Era lo mas probable, seguro… seguro que solo lo imaginó sonriendo porque sabía que es lo que él seguro habría hecho, si la estuviera realmente escuchando.

- Creo que tienes razón – dijo por fin.

Recibió por su computador de las manos de su mejor amiga, recogió su chaqueta.

- Llegare mañana temprano – le dijo.

- No te preocupes, le he pedido permiso a Cam para pasar el día aquí mañana – le dijo la joven pintora - todos lo haremos hasta que despierte. Yo gane el primer turno.

- Entiendo – recordó que habían hecho lo mismo la ultima vez por Zach, era normal que lo hicieran de nuevo - hasta mañana Ángela – miró a su compañero en la cama, Ángela no se lo reprocharía y ella sentía que debía decirlo – buenas noches Booth.

La antropóloga salió de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de la joven artista, que se acomodaba en un sillón a un lado de la cama.

- Debes despertar Booth – dijo mirando la cara del agente dormido profundamente, demasiado profundamente sobre la cama - debes hacerlo o volverás loca a esa mujer.

Ojala… de verdad y ojala él estuviera escuchándolo en algún sitio en su inconsciente, todos lo extrañaban por supuesto, todos estaban angustiados por su condición, pero lo cierto era que a la que más le afectaba todo esto era a Brennan.

Y él debía saberlo.

_Fin capitulo 2_

_08 de octubre de 2012_

_8:20 p.m._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Nota de autora**: Hola chicas, como va su lectura, espero de corazón les esté resultando entretenida. Me gusta mucho ver esta cara vulnerable de Temperance, por que siempre parece tan controlada, pero hasta ella tiene momentos de desesperación y sin duda esta seria una de las que estarían fuera de control... ademas de que por allí rondaba la idea para mi de ¿Cómo empezó a escribir Bones aquella historia que parecía tan fuera de su estilo? y lo es, si leen cualquiera de los libros de Katy Reich no tiene nada que ver jeje._

_Bueno no les entretengo demasiado, solo me resta agradecer a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia, en especial **NoodleBones, Marina Chan 84, Sukatao, RGG, Noelia** por haberse tomado la molestia de escribir un mensajito, de verdad siempre los reviews los disfruto mucho._

_Y como los disfruto mucho, les pido por favor pongan un par de palabritas en ese espacio que esta acá abajito y darle a "**post review**" por favor._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._

_Tata_

_Mimi chan_


	3. Día 3

_Todos los personajes de la serie Bones, Pertenecer a la compañía FOX y el productor Hart Hanson y la escritora Katy Reich, hago esto sin fin de lucro, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_4 Días_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Día 3_**

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación. Ángela estaba dormida en un sillón al fondo, se sentó sigilosamente en la silla a un lado de la camilla, estaba deseando ver algún cambio, lo que fuera, la mayor diferencia era la barba insipiente en su rostro que oscurecía sus facciones. Sus manos le hormiguearon, deseaba tocarlo, no es que no le hubiera pasado antes, todo el tiempo le pasaba de hecho. Cuando a veces sonreía de esa forma tan seductora, cuando lograba ver los fuertes tendones de su cuello cuando se quitaba el saco y la corbata después de un día de trabajo. Pero como ahora, no se atrevía a tocarlo nunca, sentía… que algo se rompería si lo hacia y no habría marcha atrás.

Sacó su computador de la mochila que cargaba y abrió el archivo de texto en el que había estado trabajando.

_- Debería enojarme porqué creen que somos asesinos o alegrarme porqué nos ayudan a no ir a la cárcel – dijo su esposo mientras paseaba por la habitación cerrando su camisa._

_- Reconocer todo lo que hacen para ayudarnos nos hace parecer más culpables – le respondió mientras sacaba su atuendo de esa noche y lo ponía sobre la cama, deseaba verse bien para aquella noche. The Lab tenía una reputación solida, pero un asesinato haría tambalear a cualquier club - sobre todo a ti_

_- ¿Por qué a mí? – dijo con un entrecejo casi divertido._

_- Porqué, tú tienes la fuerza para estamparlo contra la pared- dijo con facilidad - y yo no._

_- Así que ¿Tenemos… dudas? – dijo esta vez con una sonrisa socarrona tratando de hacer el nudo en su corbata._

_- No, en nada que sea importante – le respondió ella con otra sonrisa._

_Como no mirarlo allí, solo con su camisa y calcetines sonriéndole, retándola a tener por lo menos una mínima duda, el más pequeño atisbo de sospecha, quizá solo porque la idea le parecía divertida. Se levantó yendo a él, posó sus manos con suavidad y firmeza por su pecho colocando su corbata en su lugar. Lo cierto es, que nunca dudaría, no de él. Podía haber matado, si, lo sabía, lo había hecho cuando había estado en el ejército, pero la carga de cada muerte sabía estaba grabada como a fuego frio en su corazón, él no lo había hecho. Lo miró allí sonriente para ella, la atrajo con aquella deliciosa sonrisa en sus labios y pronto pudo probarlos en un dulce y tranquilo beso._

Dejó de teclear en el computador y miró la pequeña escena frente a ella… lo cierto era, que ella se veía allí, podía verlos allí a los dos, y de alguna manera la forma en la que avanzaba escena tras escenas de una forma que le parecía a ella misma no demasiado lineal y es que no era su estilo de escritura. No sabía como debía encadenar cada evento si no tenía un cuerpo en la plancha. Sus historias siempre avanzaban según se iban descubriendo una prueba y otra del cuerpo que había en la mesa. Pero… ver a Booth hablar, reír, bromear aun en una hoja del procesador de textos le causaba alivio.

Y le causaba placer.

Ser la esposa de Booth en aquella historia, poder tocarlo, besarlo, hacer el amor con él… no iba a engañarse a ella misma, ella encontraba a Booth verdaderamente delicioso, siempre había sido así, desde que lo había visto entrar al auditorio aquel día lejano hacia poco mas de 4 años. No solo era atractivo, era divertido, inteligente, leal, protector. Era todo lo que cualquier mujer podría desear de un hombre y suponía, ella no era tan diferente de cualquier otra mujer y la tensión… había tensión sexual entre los dos, lo sabía, todo el mundo lo había notado, pero…

Ella no podía tener una aventura con él.

Él no se conformaría con una aventura, y ella no se sentía capaz de darle algo diferente, él sufriría por su culpa, y probablemente eso solo haría que él quisiera alejarse de ella, y ella… ella no quería perderlo.

Miró la cama en la oscuridad del casi amanecer, sintió algo pesado y duro en su estomago y una lagrima bajar por su mejilla derecha. No quería perderlo… verlo allí tan quieto como cualquier otro cuerpo que hubiera visto por años en las planchas. Se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta él, puso una mano en su pecho y sintió el ritmo constante de su corazón, cómo su pecho ascendía y decencia con vida, cerró sus ojos tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Booth estaba vivo, solo dormía, en un coma profundo.

- Quédate conmigo – susurró muy suavemente, tan despacio que quizá solo ella misma había logrado escuchar su voz – Booth, quédate conmigo.

- ¿Brennan?

La antropóloga forense levantó su mano del pecho de Booth para mirar a su mejor amiga tallándose un ojo aun sentada en el sillón.

- Si, soy yo Ángela – respondió la antropóloga forense en aquella casi oscuridad.

- ¿Que haces aquí' – dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera, averiguando la hora exacta - es muy temprano.

- No podía dormir – le respondió aun al lado de Booth – quería saber si había habido algún cambio y si no podía dormir, no tenía ningún sentido que estuviera en casa.

- No ha tenido cambios – dijo apesadumbrada su mejor amiga, viendo a su amiga al lado de el hombre que amaba, como un guardián que no quisiera dejar a nadie mas acercarse, ella trataba de ser fuerte, pero esto… debería estar tomado demasiado de ella – no ha decaído tampoco – agregó tratando de darle cualquier tipo de animo – no debes preocuparte Brennan, él va a despertar y todo volverá a estar bien.

La antropóloga quiso responder que ella tenía razón, que las posibilidades de que así fuera eran mayores que las que no, pero…

- Quiero que regrese – dijo en voz baja sin poder mirar a su amiga – Ángela… yo, quiero que regrese conmigo.

- Todos queremos lo mismo amiga – dijo la joven artista avanzando a donde su amiga estaba y pasando sus delgados brazos por su pecho, abrazándola – y yo sé que tú mas que nadie desea que despierte, lo necesitas.

- Yo…

- Yo lo se amiga, no necesitas darme ninguna excusa, no a mi – la interceptó en lo que fuera que quisiera explicarle – llamare a Hodgins – agregó – supongo que querrás quedarte de nuevo aquí.

- Si – respondió.

- Quizá quiera ir al laboratorio en lugar de pasar la mañana aquí – dijo su amiga sacando su celular y yendo afuera para no molestar allí - pero si tú quieres que te acompañe…

- No, - respondió sin dudar la antropóloga - no será de ninguna utilidad aquí, con una persona que este al pendiente de los signos vitales de Booth, es mas que suficiente y tiene suficiente trabajo que hacer en el Jefersonian

- Esta bien amiga – dijo la joven pintora con un suspiro - me voy a casa entonces, vendré de nuevo por la tarde ¿Está bien?

- Si.

Ángela la abrazo de nuevo y puso un beso en su mejilla y salió de la habitación. Miró una ultima vez la habitación antes de abandonarla, la antropóloga forense no se había movido del lugar donde la había visto al despertar susurrándole a Booth…

Por centésima deseo que Booth ya no tardar en despertar… él tenía que despertar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En medio del ligero sueño que podía conseguir en el incomodo sillón de la habitación, Temperance escuchó la puerta corrediza de la habitación abrirse y giró para ver quien estaba entrando. Vio allí al joven hombre con uniforme militar, tan parecido al hombre que ahora reposaba en la cama. Jared Booth.

- Temperance – dijo en forma de saludo.

- Jared – respondió de la misma forma dándole el espacio para acercarse a ver a su hermano.

- Vine apenas me entere.

Jared se acercó a su hermano con evidente impotencia. No hacia demasiado tiempo Jared lo había arriesgado todo para salvar la vida de su hermano, había roto un montón de códigos para poder ponerlo a salvo. Ahora, estaba allí de nuevo, y esta vez no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Mientras Jared miraba la condición de su hermano ella le explicó que es lo que había pasado, el tumor, la anestesia y sus tres días en coma, físicamente estaba reaccionando bien, salvo que no podía despertar. Jared no respondió nada, solo miró a su hermano en silencio, con la mandíbula apretada y con los puños crispados.

- Temperance… - dijo controlando un tono duro que no quería dejar salir – no puedes dejar morir a mi hermano… sin decirle lo que sientes.

La antropóloga forense se quedó en silencio. Aquello era lo último que había imaginado que iba a decir. Se sintió repentinamente violenta. Es que Jared no veía lo que estaba haciendo Booth, él estaba luchando, sus signos vitales no habían bajado, sus reflejos motores no se habían adormecido, si no todo lo contrario, con los días se habían vuelto mas y mas alerta. Y él, su hermano, se atrevía a decir que él estaba muriendo. Tuvo que apretar sus puños con fuerza para poder detener el deseo de abofetearlo con fuerza.

- Booth no va a morir – dijo con violencia. Su yo controlado y frio estaba demasiado angustiado para poder sostenerse – él es un luchador… él no va a morir.

- Eso no lo sabes – dijo Jared con amargura – por supuesto que deseo que viva, es mi hermano y lo amo, pero… verlo así… si el tuviera algún motivo real para vivir.

- Tu no sabes nada Jared – dijo con ira, no, él no sabía nada – lo que siento por Booth él lo sabe tan bien, como lo que yo lo que él siente por mi, pero eso es solo algo que nos interesa a nosotros dos.

- Tempe yo…

- Ustedes podrán ser hermanos y exteriormente parecerse mucho, pero por dentro él es un peleador, pero tú… bien, sabes lo que yo pienso de ti.

Salió de la habitación para no decir nada más de lo que después pudiera sentirse culpable. Caminó con pasos rápidos al baño del hospital y entrando a un cubículo vacío, cerró la puerta con el seguro y se sentó sobre la tapa del váter, hundió su cabeza entre sus manos y apretó fuertemente los ojos. No quería llorar, llorar significaba que ella también estaba admitiendo la derrota, desconfiando de la fuerza y la voluntad de Booth pero no quería hacer eso, si ella se rendía… si ella se rendía, sentía como si permitiera que Booth también hiciera lo mismo, y no, no lo haría.

Respiró profundo, si iba a llorar necesitaba el hombro de Booth para esconderse, no había llorado hasta el día que había tenido la fortaleza de Booth para esconder sus lagrimas con su pecho.

Por eso se había mantenido al margen de todo el mundo. Como antropóloga su labor era mirar el mundo, estudiarlo, pero para poder ser objetiva no podía formar parte de él, y eso estaba bien, había estado bien por años antes de hacerse la compañera de Booth y mirar a las personas – incluso a aquellas personas que terminaban en huesos sobre sus planchas – y conectarse con ellas, antes de él no podía siquiera entender sus sentimientos mas básicos, alguna ves le había dicho a Ángela, que ella entendía a los huesos, no a las personas que los poseían. Pero cuando Booth la había llevado a ese mundo que ella no conocía, había empezado a entender, había empezado a desear esa clase de emociones para ella misma. Y Booth con el tiempo había empezado a entregárselas.

Pero, ahora estaba allí tendido en esa cama, sin abrir sus ojos, sin decir una palabra y sin él, sin su apoyo… ella se sentía perdida.

Apretó su mandíbula y pensó, tan racionalmente como le era posible en medio de ese horrible arranque de miedo. Booth iba a despertar, estadísticamente tenía muchas mas posibilidades de despertar que de no hacerlo.

Booth iba a despertar y ella estaría allí en todo momento, y quizá cuando despertara, cuando escuchara de nuevo su voz y su risa, quizá solo entonces se permitiría llorar.

_Fin día tres_

_Jueves 11 de octubre de 2012_

_2:00 am_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**nota de autora**: Snif snif el final casi me hace llorar a mi bu bu... ¿Soy la única a la que Jared le cae en el hígado desde el principio? la verdad yo si que disfrute de aquel puñetazo que le suelta Booth aquí jojo_

_Que mas puedo decir... pobre Temperance..._

_De nuevo muchas gracias a todas las personas que están siguiendo la historia espero la estén disfrutando, un especial agradecimiento de nuevo a: **NoodleBones, Anonybones, RGG** (por cierto gracias por la aclaración tengo que reconocer que no lo había notado, lo escribía como según yo lo escuchaba)**Marina Chan 84** (que ya no te he usado, vaaaaaa te vas a tener que ocupar de dark hunter) y **Guest **sus reviews son mi humilde pago por cada capitulo asi que mil gracias_

_Bueno me despido, regreso mañana con el ultimo capitulo, si les ha gustado el capitulo solo un pequeño review, gracias_

_**Tata**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	4. Día 4

_Todos los personajes de la serie Bones, Pertenecer a la compañía FOX y el productor Hart Hanson y la escritora Katy Reich, hago esto sin fin de lucro, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_4 días_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Día 4_**

Aquel día se mantuvo distante, no porque no le importara que fuera ya el cuarto día en que Booth no reaccionaba, sino porque no quería que las personas a su alrededor se dieran cuenta de verdad cuanto había empezado a afectar el mutismo y ese estado de semi muerte del que Booth no despertaba. Se encerró de nuevo de si misma. Ese día, todos habían decidido que el laboratorio de ciencia forense del Jefersonian no se derrumbaría porque se tomaran todos un día libre, y se habían instalado en la habitación de Booth de dos en dos, mientras los demás estaban en la sala de espera.

Ella se había quedado sentada en un sillón a un lado de la puerta mientras todos los demás habían entrado y salido de la habitación observando a Booth, hablándole de cosas triviales como si él pudiera mantener el ritmo de la conversación. Habían intentado que ella participara en ella, pero solo había sonreído y dicho una y otra vez "ahora mismo estoy ocupada"

La historia caminaba con facilidad en su cabeza, y como tal la había plasmado dentro del editor de texto. Había escrito desde que Jared se había ido a primera hora de la mañana, había reflejado quizá un poco lo mezquino que era Jared en ocasiones. Había adorado aquella escena donde Booth le daba un puñetazo que lo dejaba sangrando. Cómo una de las bandas favoritas de Booth hacía una presentación dentro del club, y como al final Jared había confesado su culpabilidad y aunque habría querido que Cam le diera un tiro, suponía que cuando Booth leyera el libro no le gustaría eso.

En la conclusión…

Por lo regular en sus libros, Katy entraba en un momento de calma, retomaba su vida y su rutina diaria… que significaría aquello dentro de esta historia.

No podía pensar en nada que le produjera calma en ese preciso momento. Miró a Cam y Wendell tan tranquilos riendo y bromeando a un lado de Booth y de verdad se preguntaba ¿Cómo podían hacer eso? ¿Cómo podían reír y bromear con tanta tranquilidad? Mientras más días pasaban, mas crecía la posibilidad de que Booth no despertara y entonces… ¿Qué quedaría de él? ¿Habría alguien en el mundo que lo recordara de verdad? ¿Habría alguien en su vida que pudiera recordarlo con ella?

La asustaba el pensamiento, día a día, de sentir que su propia tranquilidad, alegría y si, quizá incluso su felicidad, estaban condicionadas a la presencia de Booth a su alrededor. Sentía que podían faltar muchas personas en su vida. Su padre, su hermano Russ, su mejor amiga Ángela. Seguro, los echaba de menos cuando no estaban allí, pero… la verdad fuera dicha, es que cuando Booth no estaba allí, cuando él estaba lejos y no sabía nada de él… sentía un profundo hueco en su estomago, ansiaba escuchar su voz y saber de él.

Por dentro sabía lo que aquello significaba, pero mientras no le diera un nombre quizá podía seguir huyendo de él.

Pero…

Pero si él no despertaba, si no volvía a escuchar su voz y su risa, si no podía volver a discutir con él por las cosas pequeñas y grandes… a veces esas pequeñas cosas que te pasan día a día parecen insignificantes, pero cuando no tienes con quien compartirlas, parecen enormes. Ella sabía lo que era estar sola, no tener con quien compartir cumpleaños, navidades y vacaciones, y aunque siempre había pensando que aquellas cosas no tenían importancia, la verdad era, que cuando finalmente había descubierto lo que era compartirlas, no quería volver a estar sola de nuevo.

Él le había enseñado lo que era compartir todos aquellos momentos con personas que son importantes para ti, si él no despertaba… ¿Quién estaría allí con ella?

- Doctora Brennan – la llamó Wendell.

- Si… - volteó a ver al joven interno, tratando de mantener una expresión calmada.

- Ha estado trabajando mucho rato – dijo con preocupación. Por ella, se preocupaban por ella – iremos por algo de comer, ¿Le gustaría algo?

- Un café estaría bien – no quería café, pero si se negaba a pedir algo, seguiría insistiendo.

- Enseguida regresamos.

Cam y Wendell salieron de la habitación dejándola de nuevo a solas con él, se acercó a su cama y le leyó todo lo que había avanzado de la historia aquel día. No sabía con que propósito le leía, él no podía escucharla, no era cierto, pero al menos a ella le proporcionaba cierta tranquilidad poder hacerlo.

Se quedó hasta aquella escena donde debía terminar la historia y de nuevo se preguntó ¿Qué es lo que Booth habría querido que pasara?, ¿Cuál sería un buen final para él?

Y lo supo…

Se sentó en la silla donde había estado antes, y empezó a escribir y leer en voz alta al mismo tiempo, para que Booth la escuchara.

_Las luces se apagaron, la música calló, las copas dejaron de correr, el laboratorio estaba de nuevo en calma, solo las pisadas de Wendell resonaban en los pasillos que rodeaban la pista, mientras apagaba las luces._

_- Todo está cerrado jefe – dijo el joven encargado desde la distancia._

_- Está bien, gracias Wendell – respondió el dueño del club desde la puerta de la oficina, sacándose el saco. _

_La jornada se había acabado, el peligro había pasado, los culpables detenidos, la inquietud de lo que estaba por venir seguía latente, pero era algo a lo que debían dar el tiempo para resolverse. Se sentía cansado… al menos aquel día había terminado._

_Caminó dentro de la oficina casi deseando que todo aquello no hubiera pasado, quizá cambiar por completo el rumbo que llevaba su vida, vio a su esposa, hermosa y resuelta esperando por él junto a un sillón._

_- Sabes, creo que tienes razón – dijo avanzando cerca de ella – deberíamos vender el club._

_- ¿No te da miedo, ese tal sepulturero? – le preguntó con reserva._

_- Na – dijo arrojando su saco – le he dicho que sino nos deja en paz voy a matarlo – dijo con la mayor tranquilidad, dejándose caer en su sillón favorito – y me ha creído._

_- Eso se lo has dicho a Max, ¿no?_

_- Si – respondió sin explicarle mas, ella mas tarde o mas temprano lo entendería, era una mujer demasiado inteligente._

_- Caroline me ha dicho que si no encuentran el arma y no encuentran mi abrigo, Jared saldrá libre. No podemos vender, tú hermano necesita un trabajo… - su bella esposa hizo una pausa que no le gusto demasiado – y yo debo confesarte algo._

_- ¿Qué? – dijo esperando cual sería la bomba que ahora su esposa le iba a soltar._

_En un gesto intimo, demasiado cómodo y agradable para los dos, ella se sentó en su regazo y rodeó su espalda con un brazo. La dulzura del gesto de inmediato, como algo casi mágico lo desarmó._

_- Sabes, esa copa de vino que compartimos por las noches. Voy a tener que dejarlo_

_- Oh vamos – dijo tratado de restarle merito a algo que en realidad no lo tenía. – Brenn, que te tomes una copa de vino con tu esposo todas las noches, no te vuelve alcohólica._

_- No es por eso – dijo con una sonrisa divertida._

_Solo le tomó 5 segundos pensar en el motivo por el que ella estuviera tomando esa decisión, cuando lo encontró, sintió su corazón ir mas rápido._

_- ¡No… si! – una ligera y alegre risa de sus labios le dio la respuesta, no pudo sino atraerla cerca para un dulce beso, ¡Dios, de todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, era… tan maravilloso que eso estuviera pasando! - ¡Estas embarazada! ¡De un pequeño niño!_

_- O una niña._

_La rodeó de la cintura y ella solo se recargó en su hombro, con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro. Si, no importaba que estaba pasando a su alrededor, mientras ellos estuvieran juntos, mientras estuvieran codo a codo, todo tenía que salir bien._

_La idea de perder tanto control a cambio de la felicidad personal es insufrible. Esa es la carga._

_Como alas que tienen peso, sentimos ese peso sobre nuestras espaldas, pero es una carga que nos eleva._

_Una carga que nos permite volar…_

Temperance repitió en voz alta la última línea del libro dos veces, volteó a ver a Booth al mismo tiempo, seguía allí, con sus ojos cerrados…

Era una tontería, era insensato, estúpido, estar haciendo esto, había terminado un relato entero, había leído para él de principio a fin, le había estado hablando sin parar durante todos esos días y ¿Acaso algo de eso había servido?, ¡No!, ¡No lo había hecho, y no lo haría!, todo eso había sido un ejercicio sin sentido. Se sentía avergonzada de haber hecho aquello.

Selecciono todo el texto y con un solo botón borro todo, se levantaría de allí, tomaría sus cosas y se recostaría en su propia cama a dormir.

En ese preciso momento, escuchó el ruido de algo a su alrededor miró a Booth y tenía sus ojos abiertos, le tomó varios segundos entender que él realmente tenía sus ojos abiertos, su corazón latiente casi ensordecía sus oídos.

- Que sueño tan extraño – dijo Booth en la cama, si, él estaba realmente despierto.

Antes de saberse en movimiento se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta él, estaba despierto y ella casi sintió deseos de llorar.

- Booth, ¿Estás bien? – escrutó su rostro, sus ojos para ver que no estuvieran desorbitados o tuviera algún síntoma de regresar al coma en cualquier momento

- Era tan real.

Le empezó a explicar lo que había pasado esos cuatro días, pero en ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que él estaba despierto y alerta, todo lo demás no importaba.

**Fin**

_Viernes 26 de octubre de 2012_

_10:52 am_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Nota de autora**: hola hola, aquí estoy con el ultimo capitulo, sé que no es un fic conslusivo, pero no era de eso de lo que se trataba, era mas que nada una pequeña visión de lo que Temperance había pasado esos días del coma de Booth, así que por favor no sean muy duros._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo haciéndola, por el momento me despido de los fics de Bones, un par de proyectos de Inuyasha me están esperando, pero si gustan pasar a leer algunos de mis demás proyectos, con sinceridad los invito a leer, "secuelas" que hoy es mi favorito._

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta historia, en especial: **NoodleBone, Marina Chan 84, milibarrios, HanaHimeFC, RGG**. que me han estado acompañando desde el principio con sus mensajes._

_Bueno, me despido, nos estamos viendo en otra ocasión, espero me puedan dejar un pequeño review de despedida, se los agradaceria montones. _

_Hasta la próxima_

_Tata_

_Mimi chan_


End file.
